Fluid couplings are commonly used in automotive applications where, for example, coolant or lubricant is pumped from a supply point to a use point and the assembly sequence is such as to require a quick connection somewhere in the flow path.
In application Ser. No. 14/725,639, a coupling with an “assurance cap” is described. The cap provides an indication that the supply tube has been fully inserted into the coupling so as to achieve a secure connection.